


Best Dinner Ever

by MiniM236



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Girl Magic, Humor, Not Steve Friendly, She don't care, Shuri is a BAMF, Shuri is ready, Snark, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Is Uncomfortable, Steve is not the sjw some of y'all play him out to be, Wakanda, White Privilege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: It's Steve's first dinner with the King and his sister and I'd thought Shuri was going to makeep this easy...





	

This was inspired by [this ](http://russianspacegeckosexparty.tumblr.com/post/150801102752/shuri-discreetly-texting-all-during-that-first)post by [@russianspacegeckosexparty](https://tmblr.co/m8Tj0FQHC1vrA8i8vFdw8wA). I found I so funny, I wrote this. Enjoy!

* * *

Shuri watched in slight happiness as Steve Rogers reached for water after finding the meal ‘too spicy’. She pulled out her phone under the table and texted her friend and member of the Dora Milaje Nokia.

_This shit is mad funny. Everything is too spicy for him"  
 'Wow, he hasn’t tried seasoning?’_

“So, your highness, I would like to thank you for helping Bucky” Steve nodded.

“No problem Captain" T'Challa said with a kind smile.

“I know Wakanda has never really liked the west due to our history of colonialism in Africa and maybe there were times we went too far but I hope our countries can foster better relations.

She saw her brother slightly raise an eyebrow at the Captain who looked oh so proud that he acknowledged white people did bad things.

Shuri shook her head, smirking as she went  back to texting Nokia.  
  _Girl, he just tried to whitesplain western colonialism to T'Challa!_

_Uh uh, final straw, get him_

"So Mr Rogers, may I ask you a few questions?” Shuri asked and leaned forward, head resting on hands.

“Uh, sure and it’s ‘Captain’” He corrected her. _Aww_ , she thought _He thinks I care._

“Anyway, Mr Rogers” She saw him twitch slightly in annoyance “You are Captain America. Land of the free, home of the brave”

 Steve smiled in pride “Yes, that’s correct”

“If America’s the land of the free, how come you had slaves?” She watched him almost choke.

“I..uh…um…well-”

“When will the many descendents of those enslaved get reparations?”

“Um..well I’m not sure” He stuttered out awkwardly

“Okay” Steve seemed to relax “You were born in the 1920s, correct?”

“1918”

“Is my brother you’re first black friend?” T'Challa almost laughed and covered it up with a cough and drank some wine.

“What? No!” Steve cried out defensively “Two of the Howling Commandos were black and Sam..”

“So you have to count how many black friends you have to prove you’re not racist?” Shuri questioned, amusement painted on her expression.

“No! I just..” Steve trailed off, helpless against the Princess. He could’ve swore he saw a member of the Dora Milaje laughing quietly to herself.

“Have you ever said the N word?” Steve’s face went pale “I mean, you were there when it was normal to say it to black people”

“No, No. I could never. I believe in equality” He said with 'Captain America is disappointed in you’ look. She was completely unfazed.

“Be honest: This is the most black people you’ve ever been around at one time, isn’t it?” Steve sighed out exhaustion  
   
“How about we change the subject?” T'Challa cut in, giving his sister a 'This is hilarious but I think he has had enough look’.  
Shuri shrugged and smiled “Of course”

“Do you think Black girls are magic?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments !!!  
> kudos!!


End file.
